The Love We Have Had
by micar
Summary: summary: meeting each other was the first step. Friendship came next. Little by little, it turned out to what they call as love. But, with just a little misunderstanding, it turned into heartbreak, leaving them broken. But, with friends and family there to help, support, and to make a solution, can they still be the same? As back then? Or not?
1. Chapter 1

_**The love we have had**_

summary: meeting each other was the first step. Friendship came next. Little by little, it turned out to what they call as love. But, with just a little misunderstanding, it turned into heartbreak, leaving them broken. But, with friends and family there to help, support, and to make a solution, can they still be the same? As back then? Or not?

* * *

disclaimer: I do not own khr or fairy tail. They are owned by their respected owners.

a/n: hello, i'm here with another crossover between khr and fairy tail. Yyyaaaayyyy! Kidding aside, I would just like to tell you all that I am happy to even share my ideas to all of you. I'm sorry if this is so crappy. Please be warned that some reactions, scenes or attitudes of the characters might not be all but perfectly the same as of what they really are on each anime. But, i'll try to be on character. Again, sorry for the grammar ang misspellins of words. Thank very much and enjoy!

* * *

Prologue

love? What is love? Theoretically, love is a complex of attitudes, emotions, and desires highly organized around an object. That was just in theories. In books, such as dictionaries, they explain love as the intense affectionate concern for another person. So, what really is love? People tell others that love is all but around. You see people in love everywhere. Not only from two people but also from friends, families, family member, and others. And on others, they also state that cupid, the known angel of love, had shot them both to be in love. They also believe on destinies.

_But, I cannot slide that. In fact, I was also hit by one of cupid's supposed stupid arrows. But, love really is something. I can and would let indifferent emotions surge through your veins (if you know what I mean...) and it may change a person (really...?) so, love must be lik magic. It may also be as they call destiny. It comes or appears, and it may also fade or dissapear quickly. And because of this, a lot of things happen._

_Like me..._

_ … I feel **empty** ..._

_ … without the person **I love** ... _

_ … I feel **nothing** ..._

_ … I feel completely **empty** inside ..._

_ … I feel **incomplete** ..._

_ … I feel ... **regret** ... yes ..._

_**regret**... _

_ … that we had that **fight** ..._

_ … that we were left **broken** ..._

_ … that we let **each other go easily** …_

_WHAT DO I DO NOW **WITHOUT** HIM/HER?_

_People say that love will** conquer** all..._

_ … but will it really do?_

_People say that love will always find a way..._

_ … but, will it really find a way for us to be **together** again?_

_ To be able to **see each other** again?_

_ To be able to **love each other** again?_

_ To be able to love each other again **like before**?_

_ Will it really **find** us **a way**?_

_I sighed. _

… _I still remember those days..._

… _WHEN I ..._

_ … WAS WITH ..._

_ … HIM/HER..._

* * *

that's it for this prologue. I'm really sorry if it's really short. But, a prologue is a prologue. It depends, right? So, i'll try to at least make the other chapters longer. And thank you once again for reading it,. I really appreciate. Please leave a review. I welcome any comment, and whatsoever. Thank you once again.

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please tell me what you think...


	2. Chapter 2: chapter 1

The Love We Have Had

A/N: yaayyy! Thank you for reviewing in this story! Thank you very much. Here is an update for you guys. I'm sorry if there are still no romance here. But, hey, they are staring off, right? So, please read and review! Sorry for the grammar mistakes and the spelling. I am also sorry if this is short for your liking.

* * *

Chapter 1

**Vongola Base, Japan**

a door opened as a young man had slid the doors open. He was very silent... silent in the fact that even his footsteps are barely audible if not because it has heels. This man just went directly to his table, looking at the papers he needed to do and finish. As he was about to start on his said work, when there was a knock on his door.

"enter." upon hearing the word, the door had been slid open, revealing Tetsuya, his ever loyal companion.

"Kyo-san, Sawada-san wishes to speak with you and hear your report as soon as possible." with a nod, he left.

Kyo-san, or was widely known as Hibari Kyoya, or Kyoya Hibari, the tenth generation cloud guardian, and one of the guardians of Sawada Tsunayoshi, or the Vongola Decimo, was left alone in his work. He had to finish this ASAP.

_ "Hibari-san... why? How could you do that?"_

_ "Kyo- no, Hibari, we thought … how could you do this to her. Do you know how we reacted when we saw her in that state? You hurt her."_

"_I expected more from you...! I, no WE thought you would keep your word. But now, if she tells us that she would like to see you, then so be it. But, in the meantime, never EVER see her AGAIN!"_

"_Hibari,why? What did she do?"_

"_not cool... that was really cruel, you know."_

His hands were shaking, a little... but he kept his cool.

"_You! How dare you hurt her! Do you know how much she had suffered! And you hurt her more! I thought you would cherish her like how we did! But, I was wrong! Why did you do that to her dammit! YOU DO NOT DESERVE HER!"_

That was it! And in an instant, the pen he was using broke.

"Kyo-san, is there something wrong? Is everything alright in there?" Tetsuya asked.

Hibari calmed himself before speaking. "Yes, Tetsuya." seeing as the other nodded outside, he continued his report by writing again leaving the broken pen on the other side.

"Hibari! Hibari! Clear!" a yellow full ball came in the open window as it flew to where hibari was and settled on his desk. Hibari then looked at Hibird and petted it. He also fed it. He was then looking at the bird as it ate... with soft eyes. '

ah... yellow...' he thought. Then flashes of what seemed like memories flashed through his eyes... making him remember his, that pained memory. He didn't know how much time he was looking intently on either his desk or Hibird until he heard another knock which brought him back to reality.

"hn." was his only reply. He heard a sigh on the other side of the door.

"Kyo-san, it seems that Sawada-san like to hear about your report now. I was just told that you should report to him immediately.

"hn." and the shadow was once again gone as he stood up, got his report, and went to his omnivore of a boss.

* * *

Knock... knock...

"Thank you, Decimo." the boss of the Uranda Famiglia, Camilio Uranda, told him.

"Thank you as well, Camilio-san. I expect that this alliance will not only benefit both famiglias but the next generations to come as well." and they shook hands.

As the Uranda boss left, Kyoya entered inside, report on hand. He smiled.

"ah, kyoya. I see that you came in with your report on hand..." tsuna said.

"hn." was only his reply.

"okay, so how did it go? Did anything else happened there?" he asked.

"captured. Village. Destroyed." those were the only words he said. And well, tsuna just sighed and sweatdropped.

"kyoya, how could capturing one man make you destroy a village?" hearing no response, he just sighed. Better deal with it then.

"none of your concern." was his response after a few minutes.

"okay, then. Please, try and lessen the damages you do in your next missions, am I clear?"

"hn."

"okay, you are dismissed." and with that, he left the brunet.

He then began to scan over his guardian's report as he placed to other papers (mostly needing to sign for the insurance, the damages, the hospitalizations, etc.) at the other stocks he had. He need to do it later... after reading his report. He shivered at the thought of going for Reborn's training again when he didn't finish the said task in an amount of time. He scanned the report one last time and placed the report with the others that had been either finished yesterday, just today, etc. he looked at his now paper works. With another sigh, he continued to sign them, sighing every now and then.

* * *

Back to Hibari...

after leaving the Decimo's office, he then was walking aimlessly on the corridors of the Base only to stop at the Kitchen to get a fresh drink of water. He looked at the time. It was already nearing lunch. He shrugged it off. He then glided the corridors casually as he turned went left, went right, just to go out of the base and into his room (an old Japanese style of room near the Vongola Base in Japan). He then went inside, waiting for Tetsuya to come and tell the news.

Lunch...

"oi, Yakyuu-baka! Do not seat there!"

"maa, maa, is there even a difference? We're just sitting, right?"

"of course there is a big difference! I should be the one sitting there for I am Juudaime's right hand man... not you!" Yamamoto then just laugh it off.

"i guess I am the right hand man after all!" and laughed again.

"no, you baka!"

"yare, yare, can you keep the noise down a bit?"

"EXTREME LUNCH!"

"kufufufu..."

"mukuro-sama..."

as the doors opened, everyone kept quiet as they looked at the new comer. As Tsuna got in, he smiled as different greeting headed his way.

"ahahaha, hello tsuna!"

"greeting, juudaime!"

"EXTREME!"

"kufufu..."

"bossu..."

"hello, Vongola."

"Hn."

Tsuna just smiled as he went to his seat.

"Ah, it seems to me that everyone is here for lunch." tsuna said as he looked around. Maids, butlers then came and gave them their food. Tsuna asked them to sit with them and eat luch but they refused, saying that they would eat lunch a little later. Tsuna then smiled.

"so, let's eat luch now, shall we?" and they all began to dig in.

* * *

Afternoon...

Tsuna sighed as he sees his paper works began to decrease. Only one last batch and his out of this wretched paper works. Tsuna smiled. He had done what he had needed.

Knock... knock...

"come in." tsuna said. The doors slowly opened revealing Chrome, his half mist guardian.

"yes, Chrome? Do you need anything?" Chrome just nodded and went near him.

"bossu, there was a mail written for you." Chrome said as she gave the letter to Tsuna.

"Thank you, Chrome." Tsuna then smiled making Chrome blush. Chrome just nodded and left. Tsuna then looked curiously at the neatly well-wrapped envelope. He flipped the envelope revealing the symbol of Giglio Nero on the stamp.

'so, what could she have sent me?' he thought as he opened it.

* * *

"_Kyoya, I like you. Do you like me too?"_

Hibari was then awoken from his nap. What was that? What was he remembering? Why now? Looking outside, he saw it was silent. Birds, flying in the air in pairs where seen in the sky where the clouds drift away. Even though it was already afternoon, the sky was still clear. He looked back inside. He cannot bear to look at the sky without thinking about that. Why? Why is it coming back now?

* * *

"_wha!"_

"_Hi-Hibari-san! I'm so sorry if I'm late!" Hibari looked at the blonde behind Tsuna and his eyes narrowed. _

"_not only were you late but you even violated a rule." _

"_um, what rule did I break, Hibari-san?" he knew he would just provoke him into biting him more to death but he was curious as to why he even broke another rule when clearly he knew he was just late._

"_bringing an outsider is prohibited... you brought a stranger to this school without permission when there isn't even an event to happen. And for even questioning me, I 'll bite you to death." he was about to attack the brunet when the girl quickly went in front of Tsuna._

"_Hiieee! N-no, Don't-"_

"_herbivore, step aside." but, she only shook his head. His eyes narrowed._

"_No! Why do you even need to bite him to death! Breaking a rule? How about you, isn't it that __**that**__ also shows a violation... even near bullying or bullying itself?" _

_Hearing no response, Tsuna quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her inside the campus, leaving a totally stunned Hibari behind. It was a good thing that there were no students outside now or else they would have seen that. (save it for the ones who are near the windows, but even though they are near, they are too scared to see outside when Hibari is outside and in the vicinity.)_

* * *

That made him chuckle a bit. Remembering that day, it was really a good thing that no one else saw that. Oh, how it was a strange first meeting for them.

End of chapter.

* * *

A/N:Well, that's it for this chapter. I am so sorry if you expect to see some romance here. But, hey, they are staring it all right? The big question for today is: how would they end up as friends? When their first meeting is even a disaster? Well, that would be answerd in the following chapters. I am really sorry for those who really expect some romance here. Hehe... well, just wait. Thank you once again and please read and review!


End file.
